This invention relates in general to the handling of large hay bales and more specifically to an improved device that is used to unroll bales on the ground.
The recent trend among farmers and ranchers toward the use of large cylindrical hay bales has been accompanied by attendant difficulties in handling of the hay. In particular, unrolling of the cylindrical bales on the ground in order to feed animals cannot practically be accomplished manually or with conventional hay handling equipment due to the large size and heavy weight of the bales. Specialized equipment has been developed to handle the large bales; however, such equipment has not been altogether satisfactory for use in bale unrolling. This type of equipment is constructed primarily to transport large bales, and it is therefore complex, expensive, difficult and time consuming to operate, and generally unsuited to unroll bales.
For the most part, existing implements that are adapted to unroll large bales are heavy units which are powered by hydraulic cylinders or other power elements. Because of their large size and weight, implements of this type can be moved only by tractors and other heavy duty towing vehicles. Such devices are thus not readily portable, and the extent to which they can be used is restricted accordingly. In addition, the large size of the implements presently available leads to problems as to adequate storage when not in use.
In view of these difficulties associated with existing hay handling devices, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improved device which is specifically constructed to unroll large cylindrical hay bales on the ground.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a hay handling device which is light in weight and readily foldable to a small size so as to be easily carried and to occupy little space when stored. Since the device of the present invention is portable for ease of carrying either manually or in a small truck or the like, it is a considerable improvement over existing units which are not portable and thus relatively combersome to move about.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a hay handling device of the character described which operates without the need for a power source and which is readily adapted for hitching to towing vehicles of various types.
A further object of the invention is to provide a hay handling device of the character described which is simple and inexpensive to construct and operate, and which requires little maintenance.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.